The Savior: A minecraft mob talker fanfic
by gundamexia34
Summary: I do not own anything but the story. I also was influenced by many other authors so if this seems too close to your turf for comfort then I will take it down. feel free to review. t rating cuz i want to err on the side of caution.
1. Chapter 1

The Savior:

A Minecraft/Mob Talker Story

Chapter 1:

The incident

My name is Alex Kinoten. Before you ask, it's pronounced "key-no-ten". I'm 16, and until a couple of hours ago I was just your average high school student. I lived with my dad, played video games, watched "YouTube", and basically lived the life of a normal gamer. I got acceptable grades and I was happy.

That is, until the day of the accident…

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning in the middle of Fall. I was out standing on the sidewalk waiting for my bus in my red, black, and gray jacket wearing my white cap with the logo of my favorite game, Minecraft, on it. My jacket was unzipped, revealing the black t-shirt with a red Chinese dragon on it. My blue jeans had a small hole in the left knee, showing my pale skin, and the bottom of the legs was a bit frayed. I was wearing my favorite red and black tennis shoes and my silver watch gleamed in the sunlight. As I waited I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see my friend Maria walking over.

"Hey Alex, how are you?" she asked.

"Good and you?"

"Same here, you look like you've been working out."

I sighed and looked over at her before reminding her for the hundredth time that the reason I was slightly built was because I had to be in good shape in order to keep up my mixed martial arts training. She shrugged and changed topics. We talked for about twenty minutes until the bus arrived. Just as we were about to board, we heard a semi truck honk its horn and turned to see it coming right at us! I looked over and saw that Maria wasn't moving and pushed her out of the way just before it hit me and sent me flying for about a second before I hit the pavement. I looked up and saw Maria running over just as I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Savior:

A Minecraft/Mob Talker Story

Chapter 2:

The Awakening

When I came to I was laying in a large forest. I looked around and the first thing I noticed was that the trees were...wrong would be a good way to put it. For one thing some of them were brown but then there were pure white ones with striped trunks. I also noticed that they wer made of blocks...wait...BLOCKS?!

I ran over to one and confirmed what I was seeing...then I realized that this might be some elaborate prank set up by my friends.

"OK guys you got me!" I called out, "You can stop hiding now!"

I had expected someone to pop out from behind a tree laughing, but no one did. I was getting really nervous until I heard a pig oink. I turned and couldn't believe my eyes when I saw that it was made of blocks as well!

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted, scaring it away, I took a few minutes to calm down. "Well that settles it, I'm in Minecraft. Man, my friends are totally going to-! DOH!" At this last word I facepalmed, realizing that I had no clue how I even got here, let alone how to get out.

"Well no use just standing here, if I don't get a move on and build a shelter I will be screwed." I thought to myself. I walked over to an oak tree and looked at it, wondering how to chop it down without an axe until I remembered that I could punch it down in the game. I tried but only wound up hurting my hand.

"STUPID TREE!" I shouted and delivered a spinning back kick to it. To my surprise I actually made it crack and got an idea. I took a kicking stance and unleashed a combo I called the centipede dance, a flurry of kicks that had knocked out most of my opponents and won me first place in a local martial arts tornament. I kicked the block one last time and then missed and hit the block above it just after it broke. To my surprise the tree began to fall in the direction of my kick! It hit the ground with a humoungous CRASH!

"Ummm...Timber? Ok, now that was wierd. Minecraft trees don't usually fall, well whatever. I guess I'll just get the wood off this thing and make myself a house then." I said

So that's what I did. But before I sarted building I needed to turn the wood into planks. I tried throwing it on the ground but that didn't work, I then picked it up and squeezed it before hearing a little "pop" noise and opened my hand to find that the wood had become four planks.

"So that's how it's done!" I said, I built myself a small shack to spend the night in just as the sun began to set and went inside. It was cold but I knew that at least if I stayed in here I would be safe from the monsters. I laid down on the ground and closed my eyes before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The Savior:

A Minecraft/Mob Talker Story

Chapter 3:

The Meeting

I woke up the next morning sore as hell and got up stiffly. After stretching for a few minutes I looked outside to ee that the sun had just begun to rise.

"A new day, hope this one is better than yesterday." I said to no one in particular. I opened the door and, after turning around to look at my house, I decoded to get some more wood and expand. I took some leftover planks and made a crafting table. Then I made a wooden sword and a wooden axe before heading back out into the woods.

I'd been collecting wood for about thirty minutes before I started to hear something that sounded like crying. I followed the sound to a nearby clearing and saw a young girl that looked to be around 17 to 19 years old with long white hair and pale skin. She was wearing a white hat and a white dress and white sleeve-like things were on her arms. She was sitting on a rock with her back to me and from the way she was moving I could tell she was crying.

"Man, I wish I could help but...Wait a minute...If I don't what's wrong how do I know I can't help!" I found myself thinking. I decided to step out and talk to her. I walked over and tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump and fall off the rock. I went over to help but she just curled up into a ball with her hands over her head.

"Please, don't hurt me!" She said.

"Hurt you? Why would I hurt you? I just wanted to see if I could help."

She looks up at me and I can see that her eyes are red, and I don't mean from the crying, I mean the irises were blood red. Her hat had a ghast face on it and for the first time I actually noticed how pretty she was. I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts and reached out a hand to help her up, which she cautiously took and got up.

"Thanks..."

"No problem. By the way, are you alright? I was chopping down trees for my house and heard you crying, that's how I found you."

She answered my question by turning away and quietly shaking her head no.

"My...My father kicked me out of the house yesterday. I didn't know what I was going to do, I never learned how to cook, how to build..."

"Well that sucks...You know, if you don't mind I could teach you. I was gathering wood so I could expand my house a little. If you like i could build you a room and let you stay there..." I was trying to be subtle about asking her to stay but epically failing so I just stopped.

To my surprise she actually blushed before turning to me. "Are you sure? I don't want to cause any trouble..."

"Hey at least you won't have to sleep out in the open again. There's safety in numbers so I'm glad to have company."

She walks over still blushing and hugs you, taking you comepletely by surprise. "Thank you. No one's ever done something like this for me before."

I was blushing like crazy and couldn't exactly breathe because of how hard she squeezed. "You're...Welcome...Ummm...Can't..."

She quickly pulled back and apologized, saying she didn't know her own strength some times. After I caught my breath I told her to follow me and lead her to the house. I showed her how to make planks from wood and how to place the wood. Together we built a pretty decent little home and stood back to admire it.

"This looks great! If I were working alone this would have taken three times as long! You're a natural at this...! DOH!" I facepalmed at the last word again. I had invited this girl to live with me but I hadn't even asked what her name was. She looked at me for a second before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"Seriously! What was that?" She asked when she calmed down.

"THAT is a habbit I need to break. I do that whenever I do something really stupid. For instance: I've asked you to live with me but I haven't even asked your name or given you mine...DOH!" (learn to associate me facepalming with when I say that).

She looks a little embarrassed and I realized that she didn't notice until I pointed it out. After a few minutes awkward silence I acn't take it anymore.

"I might as well start things off since you don't seem to be volunteering any info. I'm Alex." I said sticking out my hand.

"Call me Spectra, everyone does." She replies, shaking it.

"Well Spectra, it's getting late. I suggest we head into our newly created rooms and get some sleep."

"Sounds like a plan Alex!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Savior:

A Minecraft/Mob Talker Story

Chapter 4:

The Mine

I woke up the next morning feeling like I was starving. I got out of bed and got dressed before grabbing my sword and heading out. I bagged around 20 pork chops and 10 apples before going back and entering the kitchen. I looked around for where I put my furnace before remembering that I didn't have one.

"DOH!" I shouted. I clapped a hand over my mouth soon afterwards because I didn't want to wake up Spectra. I went over to the crafting bench and made a shovel and pickaxe. I began to head out until I heard a door open and turned around before quickly averting my eyes, blushing like crazy. The reason was that Spectra had just come out in just her underwear! She saw me and made a squeaking noise of some kind before heading into her room and shutting the door again. When she came back out she was fully dressed and blushing as well.

"Sorry Alex…I didn't realize you would be awake and well…" She started to say.

"I…I understand…Um well you should get some breakfast and join me by the crafting table so I can show you how to make a pickaxe. I figured that since we need a furnace to cook the meat I got from my hunting trip this morning I could take you with me and show you how to mine." I replied.

"Ok…"

Once we were both ready I grabbed some more wood from the chest and we left. We found a cave not too far away and gathered some cobblestone for a furnace. We found some coal and mined it to make some torches before venturing deeper into the cave. We had been exploring for about 30 minutes or so before I spotted what looked like wood planking. I called Spectra and we walked over to find an abandoned mineshaft.

"NICE! This is quite a find!" I said as we went in and found a chest with redstone, iron, and string.

"I wonder who built this…" I heard Spectra saying.

"No one knows, I always wondered that myself but the only info I could get was that most of the mineshafts were between 90 and 100 years old."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah, we should keep going though. There's no telling what could-" I began to say before I heard screaming coming from up ahead.

"What the Nether was that!?" Spectra asked.

"I dunno, let's check it out."

We ran toward the sound and saw a lady who looked to be around twenty with long gray hair and eyes. She was wearing what looked like a gray sleeveless shirt that stopped around mid-way down her stomach and a gray denim miniskirt. She had what looked to be a skeleton hat on her head and was very pale. She was holding a longbow in her hand but she seemed to be out of arrows and surrounded on three sides by zombies and a wall behind her. I pulled Spectra behind a corner and told her to stay put until you came back. I then took out my sword and ran into the horde of zombies, slashing and hacking and thrusting until my sword broke and I got shoved into the middle of the circle with the girl.

"Stranger, I am not ungrateful for your help but you would have been better off had you not interfered. Why would you risk your life to save me?" she asked.

"For one thing, call me Alex please. And for another, I am not risking my life. I don't need a sword to kill these foul undead beasts." I replied.

"How can you fight without one? I sincerely doubt that punching them is going to work."

"Now who said anything about punching?" I said, smirking as I got up and sized up my opponents. I knew at least 100 styles of mixed martial arts and needed to know which one to use. The girl was right about punching being ineffective. I could tell just by looking that these guys were extremely strong. I could also see that they were not very fast so I knew that if I moved quickly my chances would drastically increase.

I stood up straight and put my left foot forward. I then moved my right one back and bent my knee a little. I leaned forward slightly and twisted my body so that my left shoulder was at a 45 degree angle horizontally from the zombie in front. I put my right fist up against my waist and put my left hand straight forward with the palm facing them.

"I'm ready, let's Dance."


	5. Chapter 5

The Savior:

A Minecraft/Mob Talker Story

Chapter 5:

The Battle

I turned over my left hand gave the first zombie the universal "Bring it" sign. He growled and rushed at me as I swung my right foot out from behind me and delivered a bone shattering roundhouse to his jaw. He stumbled back and I lashed out with about 10 or 20 pop kicks before I hit him in the chest and sent him crashing into the wall. When he fell there was a crater there in the shape of his dead body. Another zombie tried to get me from behind but I hit him in the gut with my knee. I kicked his head and decapitated him in one strike. A third one grabbed my arm and tried to bite me before I swept his legs out from under him and then elbow dropped him. I rolled over him and stood up, then saw that the rest of the zombies were running in terror. I started to walk over to help the girl up before I saw a shadow on the ground and turned to see the zombie I elbow dropped about to strike. That's when a rock came out of nowhere and nailed it in the head, crushing its skull. I looked over to see Spectra standing there with another rock at the ready.

"Thanks Spectra! That was too close for comfort!" I said. I then turned to the girl and helped her up. "I told you I'd be fine. By the way, I told you my name but you never told me yours."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that I completely forgot! My name's Bethany, but most people just call me Beth." She said.

"It's nice to meet you!" Spectra said, "I'm Spectra. And of course you already know Alex here."

"Say Beth, what are you doing down here?" I asked.

"Well, I don't have a house so I was staying in a cave somewhere up above us. I was curious as to what was toward the back of the cave so I walked over. I wasn't exactly thinking though, I never put down a torch and wound up falling into a hole. I landed in a pool of water next to all those zombies. I started to shoot at them but when I ran out of arrows I was stuck. About then is when you showed up Alex." She said.

"Wait a sec, you don't have a home?"

"Not even a shack."

I excused myself and signaled for Spectra to follow me. We huddled up in a corner and I asked if we should invite her to live with us.

"Good idea. She's obviously lost and scared. Let's do it." She replied.

I walked over and tapped Beth on the shoulder. "Hey, we talked about it and we decided that if you want we could set you up with a room at our house. You wouldn't have to deal with the mobs and we could work together in order to keep each other safe."

At first she just stood there with her mouth open a little. Then she smiled and nodded excitedly.

"Yes, I would be glad to. After all, there is safety in numbers." She said.

"That's what I was gonna say!" I said. We all laughed for about five minutes or so before we started heading back to the house. Spectra and I helped Beth build her room and when it was finished we noticed the sun setting and hurried inside. We split up and went to our rooms, before long I was pretty sure the girls were asleep so I checked my pocket and pulled out my phone. I pulled up a photo of me and my dad after our last fishing trip together last year.

"Dad, I miss you. I promise that I will come home, someday." I said to myself. I put the phone away and pulled up the covers on my bed before falling asleep.

_**Hello people. I decided to upload two chapters today, just for fun. I couldn't bring myself to leave you guys on a cliffhanger like that so, yeah. So expect chapter 6 tomorrow and be ready to wait a while since I have to type chapter 7 on word at school and then I want to have multiple chapters ready before i upload even one. If you want to see more of my writing though, you can check out my "mob talker script showcases" on my youtube channel: dragonoid34456. With that out of the way, this is Setsuna launching in the Gundam Exia V34! Peace out!**_


	6. Chapter 6

The Savior:

A Minecraft/Mob Talker Story

Chapter 6:

The Dream

I don't know what woke me. When I opened my eyes and looked out the window it was still dark outside. That's when I heard it. Someone or something was calling my name.

I got up and noticed that the blankets didn't move with me. That's when I looked down and saw that I was still sleeping!

"What in the world?! How is this possible?" I thought out loud. I heard my name being called and turned toward the sound. There was some kind of glowing white door. I went over to it and walked through.

At first, all I could see was darkness. Then a torch lit up and after my eyes adjusted I saw that I was in what looked like a throne room of some kind. The walls were a mix of stone brick, stone, and mossy cobblestone. The floor was made of spruce wood and had a red carpet leading up to the throne, which seemed to be made of gold cast in the shape of bones. The back had a skull with two diamonds set in the eyes.

However, the shock of the rooms beauty was nothing compared to the shock of seeing the woman sitting in the throne. She looked to be around 40 or so and had blonde hair and green eyes like mine. She was wearing a black dress and a pair of red high heels stuck out from underneath. She was wearing a tiara that seemed to be made of iron and had emeralds set in the front shaped like a skull and crossbones, but the skull was made of gold with diamonds in the put in the eyes.

"Hello, Alex. I am Diana, queen of the dead." She said.

When she said this my first thoughts were to shout at her and ask where I was, however I decided that it would be better to be respectful and bowed down on one knee.

"Your majesty, I wish not to be disrespectful in saying this, but why have you called me to this place? And how do you know my name?" I said.

"You need not to bow in my presence as you are not yet one of my subjects. As for your question, I called you here to have you answer some of my own."

"Such as?" I said while getting up.

"This may seem a bit personal, but am I correct in assuming that your father never told you much about your mother?"

"Yes. He told me that she died when giving birth to me and how he met her, but other than that he hardly told me anything."

"I see. Am I also correct in assuming that you wonder why he never speaks of her?"

"Yes, I tried asking the neighbors once but they just said they never noticed her for some reason."

"Well, I am surprised. Anyway, I can tell you are wondering why I ask you these questions. The truth is…Your mother and I are one and the same."

For a second, all I could do was stand there, mouth slightly open in shock. I snapped out of it a few seconds later, however, and figured out that if she were my mother than I should be happy, but I was doubtful. I decided to test her.

"If you're my mom, then prove it. How did you meet my dad?"

"We met when he apparently got trapped in a landslide while mountain climbing. I saved him and after he healed he still tended to visit me. Eventually things began to progress."

I was dumbfounded again. The story matched my dad's to the letter!

"I-I'm sorry Mother, I just-" I began to say but she cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"It is quite alright. You've never even seen a picture of me so you had to be sure. I am the one who should be apologizing. I left you and your father on your own for 16 years, I would have stayed but I had no choice but to return here to reign over this land of the dead."

"But you were doing your job. It is not your fault."

"I know, however I feel that I must make it up to you. Hold out your right arm."

I did as she asked and she walked over. She put a hand on my arm and closed her eyes in concentration. Her hand began to glow and soon it was so bright that I had to look away.

After the light faded I looked over to see my mother standing a few feet away. I looked at my arm and could not help but gasp. What had been my arm was now made of diamond and had lines in it like circuitry that glowed like an aurora in purple, red, green and blue. My fingers had claws made of quartz at the tips. There was an emerald skull on the back of the palm with lapis-lazuli in the eyes and mouth, and a large "Y-shaped" iron panel with golden skulls at each tip was on top my shoulder pointing away from my torso. The panel ran up to my neck and into the base of my skull, but surprisingly it didn't hurt. In fact my arm felt perfectly normal! I moved it around a little and it actually didn't seem that different.

"This is Animae Mortuorum, which means-" She began to say.

"Soul of the dead, am I right?" I interrupted, smirking at the stunned look on her face. "I always thought Latin sounded awesome so I took a few courses online."

"Well, once again you have surprised me. Anyway, Animae Mortuorum is actually a living being. She will help you in battle by using the infinite mystic energy you possess to generate weapons. Of course there are limitations. For instance, Ani may be able to make you any weapon, but the larger or more complex it is the longer it will take to generate. Also, although Ani may look tough, she may only generate so much so quickly. After a certain number of creations she will need to, 'catch her breath' you might say, when this happens you will have to wait around 60 seconds before continuing to use her power."

"I understand Mom. But how do I call on her power, or as I wish to in this case, relinquish it?"

"To bond with her you need simply to say 'Carren-Shitame', and to separate, 'Tien-Rohk'. Once you separate, you will return to your body and awaken. If you feel as if you are being watched then it is probably Ani awaiting your call."

"Alright, I thank you for this amazing gift mother, and I promise to use it well."

"Farewell my son, and thank you for forgiving me."

"Tien-Rohk!"

There was a flash of light before my vision darkened and when I opened my eyes again I was back in my room.


	7. Chapter 7

The Savior:

A Minecraft/Mob Talker Story

Chapter 7:

The Lord, The Boss, and The Arm

I got out of bed and got dressed before going to the restroom and brushing my teeth, I left my hair as it was since no matter what I did it never stayed down for more than five minutes. I then walked into the kitchen to see Spectra sitting at the table and Beth standing by the furnace, apparently making breakfast.

"Good morning Alex!" Spectra said as she turned around.

"Hey Spectra, hey Beth, how did you guys sleep last night?" I said.

"Pretty good, I woke up once because I thought I heard growling but it was just you snoring!" Beth answered with a laugh.

We all laughed for about a minute before we heard a "Ding!" from the furnace.

"Oh! Sounds like breakfast is ready! Take a seat you two, I'll bring it over in a second." Spectra told me and Beth. We went into the dining room and a few seconds later Spectra walked in with a pile of bacon on a tray.

"Mmmmm…Looks good Spectra!" I said.

"Thank Beth! She's a natural cook!"

"No big whoop, it's not like I can cook my enemies to death…" Beth said, blushing.

"Sure you can! All it takes is a flint and steel!" I said, we all laughed again and Spectra started to reach for the plate before I smacked her hand.

"OW! What was that for!?"

"You forgot to pray."

"Pray? What does that mean?"

"Seriously? Doesn't your religion require you to pray before a meal?"

"What's a religion?"

"Wow…Let me put it this way; do you worship a higher being of any kind?"

"Yeah, we worship Notch."

"Well, the way you worship is part of your religion. I am a Christian, so I worship God and his son Jesus, who he sent down to earth to help mankind. As a Christian, I am required to pray before every meal in order to thank him for giving me what I have."

"OH! Now I get it! Yeah well our 'religion' as you call it, doesn't say you need to do anything like that."

"I see. Well then I apologize for hurting you."

"Not your fault. But how does 'praying' work?"

"Let me show you." I bowed my head and clasped my hands together, pointing upwards and closed my eyes. "Lord, I thank you for this food and for giving me the many blessings I have received. I thank you for helping me to survive in this world. In your name I pray, amen."

I raised my head and looked over to see Beth and Spectra staring at me like I was crazy.

"What?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"The lord, but it is not like I have a link to him or anything like that. That was prayer."

"OH! Now I understand! We do have a tradition similar to that in church here but it has no name, we 'pray' silently because we know not everyone 'prays' for the same thing."

"Ah, that makes sense. Anyway, now that that is done, let's dig in!"

We ate and had casual conversation. After about twenty minutes we had finished the meal.

"Whew! I am stuffed! You sure know how to make a good breakfast Beth!" I said

"Thanks. By the way, do you get the feeling that we are being watched?" She said suddenly.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't worry about it." I said, feeling like whoever was watching was in the corner of the room next to the door.

"Why is that?"

"I think I know who it is."

"Who is it then?"

I turned and looked at the corner before saying, "You don't have to hide Animae. These people will not harm you."

When I said this, a small blue flame appeared in the corner; it began to grow until it was around the size of an average human and then collapsed in places like a bag having the air sucked out of it. When it was done, a girl who looked to be around 15 years old with a body and long hair made of the blue flame. Beth and Spectra jumped out of their seats and backed against the opposite wall in surprise and fear.

I laughed and then explained to them that Ani was a spirit and would not harm them.

"How do you know she won't?!" Beth asked.

"Because she and I were bonded spiritually by my mother Diana, Who is also known as the queen of the dead."

"SAY WHAT?!" The girls said at the same time.

I quickly explained my "experience" from the previous night, leaving out the part about my arm. When I was finished, they just stood there in shock.

"I hope you girls won't treat me any differently because of this. I had no idea until last night about it." I said.

"Well, at least you don't want us to bow down to you or anything like that. The last prince I met was…OOP!" Spectra said.

"The last prince? Who was the last prince?"

"It was Rot, prince of the zombies, the way he treated me was..."

"I met him too, he made me...Do things..." Beth said.

"You don't mean..."

"Yes, the reason I had nowhere to go was because if I went to a village or something they would have turned me back in." Beth replied

"And, I lied about my dad kicking me out. I was an escapee too..." Spectra said.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I had just found out that not only was there a prince of the zombies, but he also imprisoned girls like Beth and Spectra in order to satisfy himself! The thought of such things was infuriating!

"Look you two, whatever happens I will not let anyone hurt you. You two are the only friends I have, and I don't just mean because we are living together. I know what it is like to be hated and despised because where I come from, I'm the favorite target for every bully in school. I promise you that I will find this guy and bring him to justice."

"Alex..." Spectra said, she and Beth walked over to me and both hugged me at the same time. I returned it as best I could and as we all let go we heard a moan coming from outside. I looked outside and gasped as I saw a huge zombie coming right toward the house! It was followed by a horde of smaller ones and I saw that they were all carrying iron swords and that the big one had a hammer almost as big as he was slung over his shoulder. They all stopped and then I heard the big zombie call out.

"We have come for the women you are housing! They are the property of Lord Rot and sill be returned to him. Hand them over and you shall not be harmed!" He said

These words just made me angrier. I grabbed my sword and some armor, and then stepped outside to talk to him.

"Look pal, there are a few things you should know before you go saying things like that to me. One, the 'women' you mentioned are living, breathing people; not just some objects that can get treated like property. Two, you are talking to the son of THE Diana, THE queen of death! And three, there is only one lord in this world, the lord known as God. So you can take your threats and shove them up your $# for all I care! Because I refuse to just 'hand them over'!" I said.

He got mad and swung his hammer downward in an attempt to crush me. I jumped back and his hammer got stuck in the ground. I ran up his arm and was about to slash him in the face before he used his other hand to grab me. He squeezed me hard and I dropped my sword in pain! The horde then began to move toward the house and broke down the door! They came out carrying Spectra and Beth!

"NO! I won't let you hurt them!" I said. "Let me go you brainless beast! Otherwise things are going to get real ugly, real fast!"

"Hah! Not likely! You are trapped in my grip without a weapon of any kind! No one has ever escaped me!"

"Well there is a first time for everything. You leave me no choice but to call upon my most powerful ability!"

"Oh really? And what might that-"

"Carren-Shitake!"

I spoke the spell and Ani came flying at the guy and nailed him right in the face! He dropped me and yelled out in surprise as Ani flew to my side. Everyone looked over as I held my right arm straight out to the side. Ani circled my arm over and over, faster and faster, until it was surrounded by a plume of blue flame which shrank and wrapped around my arm before shattering like glass, the pieces then came together to form Animae Mortuorum before shattering again and dissipating.

When the process finished, all the zombies looked at my arm in horror. The big guy got up and tried to swing at me again but this time I caught it one handed.

"Not this time." I said. I squeezed my hand and shattered the hammer head! I then ran at him and unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks before having Ani summon a scythe blade and slicing off his head. I then turned toward the zombies, who looked about ready to wet themselves, and ran in. I killed all but one of them. He laid on the ground cowering until I picked him up by his neck.

"Now then, the only reason I am keeping you alive is so you can send a message to your boss. My name is Alex Kinoten and if he knows what's good for him he will set the women he has imprisoned free. If he doesn't do this within three days then I will hunt him down, kill him and free them myself." I said. I roughly threw him to the ground and watched as he got up and ran for his life.

I then turned to the girls, who were looking at me with sheer horror on their faces.

"I told you earlier that I wouldn't let any harm come to you. Especially from me." I said. "Tien-Rhok!" I released Ani's power and then walked over to help them up. "Come on, let's go inside. It's chilly out here."


	8. Chapter 8

The Savior:

A Minecraft/Mob Talker Story

Chapter 8:

The Truth

We were all inside and sitting in the living room. Spectra and Beth still looked like they were terrified of me. I couldn't really blame them, if it had been me seeing them do something like that I would have been scared witless too. I'd made some tea and they were just sitting there, not even drinking it.

"You know, I made this in order to help calm your nerves. It always helps me." I said.

"Thank you, but we aren't thirsty right now..." Beth said.

I sighed then looked over at them. "Look, I get it. You're scared. You saw me with Animae's power and what I did with that power made you afraid of me. But think about it this way, if I wanted to hurt you then why would I give you both a place to stay? Why would I have not hurt you before?"

"It isn't you we're afraid of." Spectra said, "It's Rot. You told that guy your name, so now Rot will try to hunt you down. We don't want you getting hurt."

"You think that I'm scared of Rot? You saw what I did. I'm sure Rot is a lot more powerful than that big guy but I am not going to just stand by and let him hurt innocent people. If he sends more, then I'll take care of them. But judging by what I did to that guy I'll bet that Rot will wait a while before doing that. I am also going to bet that he will not release those girls he has trapped, and so I'm going to have to face him down anyway."

"That's true, but why even give him the chance to release them if you know he won't?"

"Because I don't. I am just judging by what I have heard about him from you guys. He might actually make a wise move and release them."

"Oh."

I looked over at the clock and realized that it was getting late I let the girls know and suggested that we all get some rest. As I entered my room I got undressed and flopped down on top of the blankets.

"Geez, Ani's power is awesome but using it is really exhausting." I thought, "I'm just hoping that tomorrow will be an easier day."

I drifted off to sleep but it felt like only a few minutes later I was awoken by the sound of my name. I sat up and looked over to see that the door was back. I went through and once again ended up in my mom's throne room.

"Welcome Alex. I see that you used Ani's power." She said

"Yes Mother. I had to do it in order to save my friends."

"I understand. However, that is not the reason I called you here tonight. I called you here to explain something that is very important for you to know."

"And what might that be?"

"You have, a brother."

"What?!"

"You heard me Alex. I never told you because I am ashamed of him."

"If that is the case, then I have a sneaking suspicion of who he is..."

"If you suspect Rot, then you would be correct. He was one of my first sons and he was always a kind child. Then one day, he was attacked by some humans. This turned him into a spiteful being who has now taken over several villages, forcing the men to work in the mines while making the women into his slaves. He is strong, but he is nothing compared to you. You must use these three days before you attack his castle to train. But before you do, you must confront the two young women staying with you. They would not reveal to most people what they are, but you have earned their trust and you should not judge them."

"I understand Mother. I thank you for this information. Now I must go."

"Good-bye my son. And good Luck."

She opened the door and I walked out again. Yet again, I woke up on my bed. I did my morning routine and went into the kitchen to see that it was deserted. I started making omlettes and had only just finished the third when Spectra and Beth walked in.

"Hey Alex..."Spectra said.

"What are you making?" Beth asked.

"A dish from my world. They're called omlettes and they are delicious." I replied.

We all sat down and ate in silence. When we were finished, no one was talking and it was getting really awkward. I decided to speak up first.

"Okay look..." I said, causing them to turn toward me, "I know that you guys aren't what you claim to be. Look I don't wanna be pushy but I think it's time to come clean."

"W...Well...The last time I told the truth, the person I told tried to kill me." Beth said.

"What, you think I'm gonna try? I promise not to judge you guys."

"Well, okay..." Spectra said. "The truth is that I'm...A ghast."

"And I'm a skeleton..." Beth said.

"Whoa...Shocker. But whatever." I said. They turned and stared at me. "What? I said I wouldn't judge you. Heck, I bond with a spirit to get an arm with supernatural powers. Compared to that, this is a minor thing."

They just looked at me like I was crazy, then they looked at each other and nodded.

"Well at least you aren't trying to kill us, but how did you know that we weren't human?" Beth asked.

"Mom." I said.

"Oh."

"Look, when I go in to challenge Rot I don't want to be alone. I want you two with me. So right now the first thing we should do is start training."

Again I saw them look at me like I was crazy, then they got up and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Well if we are going to train..."Beth began...

"...We need a place to do it." Spectra finished.

"Now that's what I like to hear! Come on girls, we've got work to do!" I said, getting up to join them.


	9. Chapter 9

The Savior:

A Minecraft/Mob Talker Story

Chapter 9:

The New Guy

We had the training center built within two hours. Once it was done we went in and immediately got to work. I merged with Ani and started practicing hand to hand combat on a punching bag. Beth took some arrows and started using them to puncture every target on the range. Spectra actually learned that she could fly and create fireballs from a torch while we were building and was practicing combining the two abilities in order to do something like a bombing run on a long line of targets.

We had all been training for about 5 hours before we looked outside and realized that the sun was setting. We started going back to the house but around halfway there we got surrounded by mobs. We took up battle positions and fought for about half an hour but there were too many. We all stood back to back and waited for the end, but just as the mobs started to close in...

"HIT THE DECK!"

I ducked and pulled both the girls down with me just as a black and blue Chinese dragon the size of around two full grown men flew over our heads and then circled outwards, killing most of the mobs it hit. When it was done it flew up into the air and over to the side of...someone. I could only see him as a shadow since the moon was right behind him, but then he jumped down and landed at the foot of the cliff before running forward to finish off the mobs.

It was then that I was able to make his features out a little more clearly. He was pale and had brown hair that was even crazier than mine. He had blue eyes and was a bit more built than I was, but about the same height. He looked to be around 18 and was obviously a master fighter. He wore a pair of black jeans but the right leg was blue. His long sleeve shirt was also black but the left arm was missing. He had on a blue leather jacket without sleeves that was open at the front, where you could see a chain pattern that went smoothly from the shirt to the jacket to form an "x". He also had a stone cross chain necklace.

We helped to finish off the last of the mobs and then walked over to him. The dragon turned and charged at us and my first thought was that it was going to attack. Then it ran right into Beth and started rubbing up against her affectionately.

"Ah! Stop that tickles!" she cried out while giggling.

"Well now. It seems that Sierra has taken a shine to you young lady." The guy said as he walked over, "That's enough now girl. Come on."

The dragon flew over and shrunk to about the size of a ferret and put itself around the guy's shoulder so that its back was against the back of his neck. It brought its head forward and he used one finger to gently scratch under its chin, making it growl in an approving way.

"Oh my goodness where are my manners tonight?! I completely forgot to introduce myself! My name's Jack, and this is Sierra." he said.

"Okay...Well I'm Alex. This is Spectra and Beth." I said

"Hello!" Spectra said cheerfully.

"Hi..." I looked over and noticed Beth looked like she was trying not to blush.

"Nice to meet you all. Say, what are you guys doing out here?"

"We were heading back home."

"Ah, I see. Speaking of which, I hate to ask this of someone I just met but I need a place to stay, as my house was destroyed and I have nowhere I can go."

"I understand. You can stay as long as you need. We can set you up with a room in the morning but for tonight, you will have to sleep on the couch."

"Thank you. By the way, is that arm the legendary Animae Mortuorum? It is supposed to only be given to the son of Diana-"

"Queen of death, yeah I know and yes it is but I don't want any special treatment." I said before releasing Ani's power.

"I see. Well we had better get going unless we want to be surrounded again."

"Yes, I agree. Let's go."

We walked in pairs. Me and Spectra walked up in front while Beth and Jack walked behind. A couple of times we heard Jack try to start a conversation, but it didn't work. Sometimes Beth would try, but got the same result. When we arrived at the house I pulled Beth aside.

"You like him."

"H-How did you know?!"

"The way you're acting is a dead give away. I think he likes you too but he doesn't want to say anything. I mean he only just met you."

"I don't wanna say anything either. What should I do?"

"Just let things roll. Maybe once you've known each other for a while then he'll speak up. Just let him be the one to speak first."

"O-Okay."

We all went back in and Beth brought a blanket and pillow out for Jack. Then we all went to our rooms and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The Savior:

A Minecraft/Mob Talker Story

Chapter 10:

The Confession

I awoke the next morning to find that there was a delicious smell in the air. Going over to the kitchen I had expected Beth to be the one cooking but to my surprise, it was Jack!

"Oh hey man! Thought I'd try and repay you guys by making some breakfast." He said.

"Hey you saved our hind ends from all those mobs last night. Letting you stay here was the least we could do."

"Still, just letting me stay one night would have done that but you are letting me stay for as long as I like."

"There was a reason."

"Which is?"

"I wouldn't want to spoil it." I said with a smirk.

Before he could respond The girls walked in and saw that Jack was cooking. Before they could as any questions, however, the furnace timer went off.

"Finally. You guys go sit, I'll be there in a few minutes." Jack said.

We did and when he came in 5 minutes later he was holding four plates with a steak, an egg, and a piece of bacon with gravy on the side for dipping. he also had a small bowl of chopped up meat which he laid down for Sierra before putting the plates on the table.

"Here you go guys! 4 Jack Breakfast specials!" He said.

After he sat down I was surprised to see him praying! I quickly prayed myself before digging in and found that it was delicious!

"Hey jack, couldn't help but notice you praying. You a Christian too?" I asked.

"And proud of it!"

"Good to know! I was worried that I was going to be the only one around here...Say! That reminds me, how did you get here?"

At these words the girls look over to see that Jack is looking kind of uncomfortable.

"Well, the truth is that I don't quite know. I can tell you what happened before I woke up here though. My friend and I were walking by the power plant near my house in a storm. I know it was dumb but we were trying to stay in shape. Anyway, just as we were about to turn the corner of the fence a lightning bolt hit one of the generators and it exploded! I pushed my friend to the ground before a big chunk of it nailed me right in the chest, then I blacked out and when I woke up, Sierra here was carrying me to a village for a doctor." He said.

"Whoah! Pretty similar to my story! My friend and I were getting on the bus before an out of control truck came right at us. I pushed my friend out of the way but got hit myself!"

"Sheesh! That is just plain weird! but enough about this gloomy stuff. What are we going to do today?"

"Well first we have to build your room." Said Beth.

"Then we're all going to go train." I finished.

"Train? What for?" Jack asked.

"We are going to go take down Rot." Spectra replied.

"Well I'll be dipped. I finally found someone with the same goal as me."

"HUH?!"

"Yeah! That son of gun has my sister locked up in there. I don't even want to think of what he could be doing to her and so I was going to try and attack the castle on my own. But now, if you will let me join you, we can go together!"

"Well, If that is the case then you have our support one hundred percent!"

"Thank you all so much!"

We built the room quickly after we finished breakfast. Then we headed out and trained like crazy. We were training for about three hours before I decided to make sure the guys could fight the big guys. I called them all over and then started the holographic projector. A hologram of the guy appeared and I sent in the guys one at a time to try and take it down. Spectra had very little trouble because she just flew fast and kept shooting fireballs, she finished in about two minutes. Beth took just a bit more at three but only because she couldn't dodge and shoot at the same time like Spectra. Jack went last and he was having the most trouble. He just kept taking a pounding until he shouted "ENOUGH!"

At this point he did something none of us expected. He MERGED with Sierra! He shouted something that sounded like "Ra-Shook!" and began to glow along with Sierra. Their bodies became one and when the light faded, Jack was standing there in black and blue armor made of some unknown material with a dragon head over his own and A blank face staring out of its mouth except for two red lenses where the eyes would have been.

What happened after that was a blur. He moved so fast that there seemed to be more than one of him and within a mute he had beaten it. He said something like "Ki-Muerta" and started glowing again before he separated and fell to his knees!

"JACK!" I heard Beth yell. We all ran up but he stopped us with a wave of his hand.

"I-I'll be okay." he said trying to get up but falling back down with a grunt of pain.

"Yeah, sure. Beth, help him walk. We need to get you back to the house."

We arrived there and Beth helped him into bed. We asked him what happened and he explained that when he merged his soul with Sierra his strength and speed increased but this put a massive amount of stress on his body. He also said that the reason he and Sierra were able to merge was because she was actually his dead best friend reincarnated.

"Whoah...Well you need rest right now. Come on guys, let's go." I said when he was finished.

As we walked out Spectra asked me to follow her and brought me out to the patio where she turned to look at me.

"Look Alex, there's something I've been wanting to say. The truth is that...I've always seen you as a friend but, I want to be more than that..."

I was shocked, I never knew that she felt this way. I walked over and hugged her.

"Alex?" She said, blushing.

"In a way...The feeling is mutual." I said, as she turned to look at me."I wanted to express how I felt, but I never could find the right moment or the words to until now."

"Alex..."

She started to hug me back. We stood there for about a minute before pulling back. She looked up at me and whispered, "May I join you tonight?"

I nodded and led her down to my room, where she laid down on the bed. I slipped in next to her and she snuggled up to me. He put an arm across my chest and laid her head on my shoulder. For once in my life, I felt at peace as I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The Savior:

A Minecraft/Mob Talker Story

Chapter 11:

The Preparations

The next morning I woke up and found Spectra still laying next to me, I was confused t first, but then the events of last night slowly began to come back to me and I smiled. I had to admit that she looked pretty cute when she was sleeping. I gently moved her arm and then put a pillow under her head where my shoulder was.

"Alex..."I heard her mumble in her sleep. I smiled a little wider and got dressed. Then I went out to the kitchen and started making some eggs and bacon. I also made some toast and poured a mixture of milk and a whisked egg over it along with some finely chopped steak. I fried it up and put the items into some sandwiches just as everyone walked in.

"Morning Alex...What are you making?" Jack asked.

"They're called 'Steak-Bread Breakfast Sandwiches'. I learned the recipe a long time ago from my friend. You guys go sit down at the table and I'll be there in a minute." I replied. They left and when I came in and put down the sandwiches in front of them they looked at them hungrily.

Jack and I said our prayers and as we ate we had the usual casual conversation. When we were finished I rapped my spoon against my glass to get everyone's attention.

"Okay guys, we all know that this is the last day that Rot is going to get to release his prisoners before we storm his castle. We'll need to train extra hard for this, so we need to get going." I said. We cleaned up and headed out to the training center and trained for hours. The only time we stopped was for the occasional break and lunch. By the time we decided to quit, the sun was already on its way down and we only just got home before the mobs began to spawn.

We ate dinner and went to bed as usual, but Spectra actually followed me to my room and as I fell asleep I swore to myself that I would not let Spectra get hurt no matter what.

Soon after we woke up we checked the villages in the immediate vicinity, and as we suspected they were all empty. This proved that Rot had not released anyone and so we went back home to prepare.

I made everyone some armor that had a mixture of diamond and leather in it, making it both strong and light. It looked a lot like the armor from Assassins Creed, but where the metal on that armor was silver this was blue. We then gathered around the table and Spectra pointed out to us on a map where Rot's castle was. We headed out after we finished preparing and took some horses from the stable in a nearby village. We left a note and some emeralds to pay for them before riding to our destination.

We rode for about half an hour before we stopped to rest, the reason was that it was getting dark and we were behind a hill that would give us a clear view of the castle from the top. We climbed and arrived about 5 minutes later.

To say that the castle was big would have been an understatement. Heck, even the word gigantic wouldn't have fit. The thing was at least 4 chunks long and just as wide. It was made of a mix of stone brick, mossy cobble, and stone. It had a zombie face on the front and when the drawbridge was lowered it looked like the mouth was opening. The walls around it were 30 blocks high and about 4 blocks thick, and the main gate was a mass of iron bars.

"Alright people, this is it. We are about to attack Rot's castle. If any of you want to back out, now is your last chance." I said.

"Like Nether I will." Beth replied.

"I'm staying by your side Alex." Spectra stated.

"I owe you guys my life. Not only that, but my sister is in there. I am not going to back down now." Jack said.

"Alright then, let's get ready."

After I said that, Spectra lit up a torch and put it in a holster that went behind her hand. Beth pulled out her bow and tested it, and Sierra grew to full size next to Jack. I then Bonded with Ani and we charged.


	12. Chapter 12

The Savior:

A Minecraft/Mob Talker Story

Chapter 12:

The Prison, The Musician, and The Prince

I won't go into steep detail about what happened next. To make a long story short, after we charged we fought for a good hour or so before being overwhelmed. After that we got hand-cuffed and lead into the main building. Once we were inside two guards broke off and took the girls upstairs. I tried to break away to help them but one of the other four guards still with us just grabbed me and roughly shoved me back.

They took us down several filghts of stairs into what I assumed was a prison. There were several rooms with iron doors and iron bars facing the hallway between them. We walked for about a minute before One of the guards opened a door and forcibly shoved Jack inside. Sierra was unable to grow due to some kind of collar that they put on her and so Jack was effectively trapped. I had a kind of ring on my arm engraved with wierd symbols that kept me from bonding with Ani.

I was shoved into a cell a little farther down the hall and when I was inside they removed my cuffs. They then walked out and shut the door.

"So what are you in for?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned and saw a guy who looked around 24 with muscles that were well built. His blond hair was combed back and his skin was a little darker than mine, but what really surprised me was his eyes. One of them was a bright red but the other was a firey orange and he was wearing a red t-shirt with black cargo pants. On his shirt there was a green bird that looked kind of like a hawk. across his chest was some kind of instrument that reminded me of a flute.

"My friends and I were attacking this place and-" I began but he cut me off.

"OH so you're the one who was making all that racket. I gotta say that I was pretty impressed that anyone would have the guts to try a full on attack. My name's Justin, but most people just call me Pheonix."

"Why's that?"

"I'm obsessed with fire. I'm no pyromaniac mind you but if I'm out camping I just love to watch the flames, for some reason it's extremely calming to me and just plain beautiful."

"Ah, that makes sense. Well my name's Alex. What about you? Why are you here?"

"I...Met someone...We were really close...Then Rot comes along and starts taking all the women. He took her away and I was fighting the guards to protect her."

"Oh...We came here hoping to free all the prisoners from Rot's control. Man did that fail."

"Whatever. There's still a chance."

"What do you mean?"

"The guys and I were planning a breakout, tonight. We can still go through with it. In fact, if anything you probably did us a favor. The guards should be tired from fighting you guys and we can use that to our advantage."

"What about the girls?"

"We were going to get them after we broke free."

"Well if I could get this brace off and my friend could get that collar off of his pet dragon then we could go for it but-"

"I think I can help with that."

He walked over and grabbed the brace. Before I could ask what he was doing he pressed on a couple of the symbols in some kind of order and the brace popped open!

"Thought so. they never change their codes. Now it's time to give the signal." He said as he lifted his instrument to his lips. He started to play and I noticed just how beautiful the music was for just a second before snapping out of it. After he finished a guy a few cells down and across from us poured a bit of gunpowder on his bars and then stood back and threw a piece of flint at them. The spark that was caused ignited the powder and blew his bars right out of the wall and into a guard! The guys then ran over and took the keyes before unlocking all the doors. Everyone ran upstairs but on the way we ran into Jack and Pheonix removed Sierra's collar.

We took out most of the guards and then Pheonix, Jack and I found a locked door, from the other side we could hear crying and so Pheonix took his weapon and twisted it. This caused a plume of fire to shoot out of the end and focus into a blue beam. He slashed the door down and when we went inside we saw cages full of women. We got to work freeing them and just as I was about to open a fifth cage I heard a scream.

"PHEONIX!" I heard a female voice shout.

"Sarah! Thank goodness!" This time it was Pheonix speaking and after I unlocked the cage I turned and saw Pheonix holding a girl with orange skin and wearing a red bikini and golden armor on her hands and legs. She had her head up agains his chest and he was slowly stroking her long blond hair. She had two clips in it that looked like eyes.

"Sarah listen, we need your help can you and the other girls fight?" He said.

"Yes...If it weren't for the noise outside and your breakout we would have pulled one ourselves."

"Good. Help us free the others. Then me, Jack, and Alex here are going to confront Rot."

"Are you serious?! He'll kill you!"

"No he won't," I interrupted, startling her, "He won't kill us because I am his brother."

"WHAT?!"

"My mother is Diana, Queen of the dead. She is also his mother, but she gave me a strength that he does not have."

At this point I bonded with Ani and showed them, they were scared at first but when they got over the shock Sarah went to unlock the other cages. Within five minutes we had unlocked all the cages and most of the women and men had began to leave the castle. Soon Sarah, Beth, Spectra, Jack, Pheonix and I were the only ones left.

"Sarah you need to go." Pheonix said.

"No, I can fight. There's something I never told you Pheonix."

"What?"

"I'm...A blaze."

Pheonix looked surprised at first, then he started to laugh!

"A blaze?! Well why didn't you say so! No wonder I always found you to be interesting!"

"What?!"

"Do you think I care about that? You're my girlfriend, it doesn't matter."

There was a moment of awkward silence which I broke by pointing out that we should get going. We ran into the thone room and saw Rot, he looked to be around 18 and was extremely skinny, but I didn't let his appearence fool me. I knew that in order to have stayed in charge this long he had to be very powerful.

"So you are the ones who have been causing me so much trouble." He said. "I wondered if this 'Alex Kinoten' was going to act upon his threat, now which one of you is him?"

"Me..." I said, stepping forward. "You know what Rot, you're a disgrace to my family name."

"Oh? And how is that possible? We aren't even related!"

"That's where you're wrong...Brother. Our mother Diana isn't very happy with you."

"No...That arm..."

"Yup...I have our mother's blessing to take you down, and now I am going to use it!"

We attacked and for a while it seemed like we were winning, then Rot actually started to get mad and with a single blow, sent all of us flying! I thought we were done for, but then I heard my mother's voice.

"Alex..."

"Mom?"

"Alex, you have more power at your disposal than you realize. Meeting Jack and Sierra was not mere chance, I guided them to you. Ask Jack to let you use Sierra's power. Use the spell 'La-Sook'. It is your only hope."

"I understand. JACK!"

"What?!"

"I need to borrow Sierra for a bit! You mind?!"

"I dunno, what are you going to do?!"

"Just trust me! I've got a crazy idea that just might work!"

"Alright! Sierra go!"

Sierra flew over and I reached out with my soul. I began to see what she saw, feel what she felt, we were becoming one.

"LA-SOOK!"

Sierra started glowing like crazy and so did I, our bodies began to merge and when the process was finished I heard Rot gasp in horror.

"NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! ONLY THE KING OF THE DEAD CAN MERGE WITH TWO SOULS AT ONCE!" I heard him screaming. I was able to see myself in the mirror and saw that I was wearing armor similar to Jack's when he merged with Sierra but it was diamond blue with gold iron and nether qurtz over my joints. There were also several wicked looking blades on my back, elbows, shoulders, and ankles. The gaps in the armor had that wierd araura like energy flowing through them and the lenses for my eyes were green.

"King of the dead? I don't know about that, but I am definitely liking this." I said and ran at him. The feeling was incredible! I was faster, stronger, and able to fly! I used my blades to my advantage and managed to do some serious damage in less than a minute.

As Rot fell to the ground I flipped one of my elbow blades out and over my hand, then I put it to his throat.

"Look Rot, you can keep this place and everything. But leave those other villages alone. You probably did this to impress our mom because you wanted to get her attention right? Well maybe you should try being nice. Even If Mom doesn't look like she cares about you I'm pretty sure she does. If she hadn't told me we were brothers than I would have killed you immediately. As is, I leave you with a warning and some advice. If you are nice to people then people will be nice to you back. If you are mean to them...I will come back for you." I pulled back my blade and relinquished both Sierra and Ani's power. I fel a little woozy at first, but I quickly recovered and walked out with my friends.

That night, the villagers threw an enormous party in our honor and by the time it was over the sun was already rising. Pheonix found out that his house had been destroyed and so we offerred to let him stay with us. We built a room for him and Sarah then we all went into our own rooms and rested.


	13. Chapter 13

The Savior:

A Minecraft/Mob Talker Story

Chapter 13:

The Aftermath

It's been about 2 months since we beat Rot, and things have definitely changed for the better. Rot has taken me up on the advice I gave him and now most people respect and forgive him. He made friends with a young female villager and now they seem to be a couple. He even told me that Mom contacted him and forgave him as well as appologizing for how she treated him.

Jack aparrently admitted his feelings for Beth because they are almost inseperable now. I've noticed Bethsneaking into his room a couple of times but I haven't said anything.

Pheonix and Sarah are closer than ever before and now have become excelent doctors. They spend most of their time in the nether gathering supplies.

Spectra and I started dating soon after the event. We have a lot in common and the relationship between us has grown. I feel like she might just be the one for me, so today I plan to go out into town and buy a ring for her.

I left Spectra behind, saying that I had a few errands to run. I walked into the jewelery store and was looking around before a i was startled by a feminine voice behind me saying "Excuse me sir? Can I help you?"

I turned to see that the speaker was a woman of about 28 standing there with her hands crossed in front of her leg. When she sees my face she gets a startled look and moves her hand in front of her mouth while gasping. "You...You're the one who defeated Rot!"

"Yes, but please...I don't want any special treatment. I came here to see if I could find an engagement ring for my girlfriend." I reply.

"Oh of course! Right this way!" She says while smiling and leads me over to a counter full of rings, I look inside before noticing a ring with the gem set in the shape of a teardrop and with several smaller diamonds set around it.

"How much for this one?" I ask, pointing it out to her.

"5 emeralds and twenty gold ingots sir."

"Sounds reasonable." I pay for it and she boxes it up for me. I then head out and do one more thing before buying groceries and heading back.

"Hey Alex!" Spectra says as she hugs me and plants a quick kiss on my lips.

"Hey Spectra!how was your day?"

"Not too bad, just a bit dull."

"Expect that to change. I made us some reservations."

"Oh really? Where?"

"The Nightlock, at 8:00."

"YOU'RE JOKING?!"

"Nope, it's a great place. Just make sure to where some fancy clothes."

"Oh I will! Thank you!"

She runs off and we spend the rest of the day mining. At 8 we are both sitting at a table in The Nightlock. She is wearing a white dress similar to the one she was wearing when I first met her but with a little more frill to it and I was wearing a black suit and pants with grey dress shirt and a red tie. I had tried once again to comb my hair but once again it just went wild. We ate and talked for about half an hour until we were finished. At that point I decided to do what I had come for.

"Spectra, I have something to ask you." I began.

"Yes?"

I stood up and went over to her seat, then I got down on one knee and pulled out the box from the jeweler's. I opened it and showed her the ring before asking, "Will you marry me?"

"Alex...Yes. Yes of course!"

I sighed in relief and as I stood I put the ring on her finger and we kissed.

The End

_**Important Note! - I am already writing a sequel to this story. I will upload it here if you people want me to, but even if you don't I will keep writing it. If you want me to upload the sequel then let me know in the reviews.**_


End file.
